


Fangs

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Vampire Teeth, Fictober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Pidge is a gremlin, Tiny Little Drabble, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: It would seem that Lance is at least 70% of Keith's impulse control...





	Fangs

       Lance walked out of Blue's cockpit, removing his helmet. "That was easy, Keith, I don't know what Shi-" Lance broke off as he saw his boyfriend sitting in a pile of what looked like fake vampire fangs like they had back on Earth. He stopped and put a hand on his hip. "Keith, what- what did you do?"

       Keith looked around himself and sort of shrugged. "I, uh, I got Pidge to 3D-print me a hundred pairs of vampire fangs."

       Lance walked the rest of the way down the ramp and stopped in front of Keith, putting on hand on his hip. "And why, might I ask, would you decide to do something like that?"

       Keith stood up and stepped out of the pile of plastic. 

       Pidge poked her head around the hangar doorway. "Come on, Lance. We all know you're like,  seventy percent of his impulse control." Lance turned to look at her and rolled his eyes.

       "But did you have to enable him?"

       "No. But what's the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Day twelve of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
